runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Cutting Moon
The Cutting Moon is a fairly new clan. It was created somewhere in the year 2011, but the major expanding started July 9, 2012. The cutting moon is curently a small clan. The Cutting moon is striving to create the biggest and toughest clan in runescape. Goal The cutting moon clan is striveing on creating a stable econimy. They have a very complex government Recruiting The Cutting Moon is currently recruteing Allies Beaster Rebellion Promotions If you help your clan extreamly, by recruiting or other forms, you will get a promotion. It is also possible to get a number of jobs. You could be a duke or dutchess. Mage or assasin. Souldier, or warrier. The possibilites are endless. If you are part of the clan, and go to clan settings, you can see what position you have. Rules Are clan supports liveing in the real world. We don't want people to sit behind there computer all day. If you think there are to many knights, or some other position, remember, they are not usually on at the same time. This is why we may have many positions. ''Bullying Bullying is strictly prohibited. Anyone caught bullying will be promptly banned. Scamming Scamming within the clan is also strictly prohibited. Anyone caught scamming will be banned. Asking for promotions Do NOT ask ANYONE for a promotion. Listed here, are the ways to work yourself up. If your level is 100+, you may not become a warrior. For instance, imagin your a duke, and get a combat level of 100. You will not be demoted to a warrior. (Who would want that?) Recruiting Anyone can recruit. It is greatly encoraged. If any member does NOT know of this wikia, make sure to tell them. We wish to generate as little confusion in the clan, and this website will be the main source of information. If anyone does not know of anything listed on this wikia, tell them to visit the clans form on Runescape. There we have all the information on how to get here. Clan activities All clan activities will begin on world 3, at the falador castle. (Depending on what the activity is) When everything is organized, you may move to a different world if you are going to do a special activity. (Like clan wars, Fist of guthix, Wilderness, ect.) Ranks Ranks matter little in this clan. Depending on your position in government, you rank will be given. Jobs Army Soldiers If you join the clan with an unknown profecion, you will atomatically become a soldiers. A soldiers only duties are to listen to higher commanders, and fight in clan battles. Else they get compleat freedom. Ranger A ranger is like a Soldier, exept they specialize in archery. If you find your marked down as a Soldier, ask someone capable of changeing it, to change you to a ranger. Mage A mage is different then a Soldier or Ranger. They battle in wars with magic, but there magical uses may also be used elsewere. Melee Leader A melee leader is someone with a Level of 80+ in attack. They only lead the soldiers into battle, and make sure they are properly equiped. If you have a level of 80+ In Attack, and the officer see's you fit, you may get a promotion to Melee Leader. Your supiriors in battle are the King, Dukes, and Lords. Range Leader A range leader is someone with a range level of 80+. They lead the rangers of the clan into battle, and makesure the rangers are properly equiped. If you have a level of 80+ in range, and the officer see's you fit, you may get a promotion to Range Leader. Your supiriors are the King, Dukes, and Lords Scout A scouts duty is to run through a battle field, and report to the clan were enimies hide. They will also report to the clan the condition of the battle, and tell report were reenforcments are required. Uniform: Only light armor, so they can run. If there is currently no battle, scouts have compleat freedom. Warrior Warriors are soilders with a combat level 160+. They do not need to listen to Melee Leaders. Your job in battles are to be the Elite soldiers, you will go with the King, Lords, or Dukes into battle, and will follow there commands. 'Elite guard' Elite guard are soldiers who patrol the Falador castle when being used. They first need to be Warriors before they can get this position. They are also used as Jefsua's body guards during clan battles. Squire Squires are chosen by any knights. A knight may have multiple squires, in case any of them are offline. A squire can serve any knight who asks for his assistance. There duty is to find food, (It may be from fishers) and supplie there knight with it. Dureing battles they at the back of the battle field with the reenforcments, and other positions, and suppliy there knight when he comes back for more food. Squires have no level requirements, though it is suggested that they at least have rune armor. (In case enimy's find there way to the back of the battlefield) Squires are also more likely to become knights. They may not be required to do anything heroic. Knight You become a knight, after you do something heroic during any circumstance with your clan. (it needs to be extreamly heroic. Not saveing a level 1 clan member from a chicken.) Knights go into battle as a group, and deal heavy damage to enimies. They go as a reenforcment to help the soldiers in battle. Before you become a knight, a Lord will knight you. Royal knight Royal knights get appointed by Jefsua, when he thinks you deserve the title. You need to be a knight before you become a royal knight. Royal knights lead the other knights into battle. Honour Knight Honour Knights get apointed when they save the kings life. (You need to be a knight before you can do this. Else you will get permoted to a knight) The king will personally knight you. Govenment rolls Advizer An advizer.is apointed by Jefsua. The advizers roll is to give Jefsua ideas on things that can be done with the clan, and how to do it. Jefsua will appoint them if he finds that they have good stragities. Assistant Assitants do all the work around the castle or manor. They work for the king, dukes or dutchess's, and serve Lords or Ladies, in the caslte. There work may include cooking, cleaning, serving, and other duties. If you become an assistant you are required to do your duties when a King, or anyone else you serve, calls you. ' ' Assistant secratary An assistant secratary, assists the assistant. They take there orders from assistants, and they may be required to gather food, or other supplies. Councillor A councillor may be appointed by Jefsua, or other high officials, includeing dukes and duchesses. There duty is to gather together at times to form a councel. A duke, lord, or the king, need's to be present at these meetings. They are held in the falador castle. A councillor has no other duties, and has no power over anyone. King Jefsua is the only one in the clan who holds this title. In order to become a king, you need to be the clan leader. If Jefsua ever decides to quit, he will appoint a new clan leader, who will then take charge of the clan, and clame the title of King Queen In order to be queen, a woman would need to be married to the king by a high priest. Currently there is no queen. Duke A duke may be appointed by the king, if the king thinks he deserves it. If you become a duke, your duties would include organizeing the clan, fighting in battles, attending council meetings, ect. If a duke decides to marry someone within the clan, the woman he decides to marry will recive the title of dutchess atomaticly. Dukes will recive land from the king, like draynor manor, lumbridge castle, ect. Dukes also have the power to command assitants. Dutchess A dutchess may be apointed by Jefsua. She will recive her own plot of land, just like the dukes. If she marries, she loses her land and title, and will move in with her own husband. You can also become a dutchess by marrying a duke. Dutchess's also have the power to command assistants. Lady You can become a lady, if the king wishes for you to become one. If he really likes you, or other resons, he may appoint you as a lady. You can also become a lady by marriying a lord. A ladies duty is only to be present at councill meetings. Ladys live in the falador castle, and can have assistants serve them. If you are chosen by the king, you may only marry a Lord, or else you loose your title and priviliges. Lord Lords are appointed by Jefsua. There duties are to help Jefsua with running Falador. They are required to be at council meetings, and help make battle plans. If they marry inside the clan, the woman they marry will atomatically get the title Lady, and get all the benifits of being a lady. Secratary A is appointed by a duke, dutches, lord, or king. His/her duty is to help there supirior with organizing arrangements. They have power over the army, and other clan members, only to do what they need to do. If they disobey orders, or make there own plans, and use the clan for them, they will get banned from the clan. Recruiter A recruiter one of the most unwanted position. There job is to recruit new members. Everyone is aloud to recruit, but its the recruiters main duty. When not recruiting, a recruiter has compleat freedom. Religon The duty of any priest incluedes, preforming marriges, and serving in the castle sanctuary. Priest/Pristess Priest/Pristess's duties are to serve the head of there order. They follow the orders of the Head Priest/Head Priestess. If Jefsua finds them worthy, he will have them promoted to Head. Head Priest/Head Priestess His/her Job is to make sure the cerimonies before battle are done, and that the Priests stay in line. This position is chosen by Jefsua. High priest The high priests duty is to make sure that all the priests do what they are supposto do. There job is to organize a offering. If no priest is present, the head priest or pristess will take his place, and so on. Monk A monks duties are to do personal duties to clanmembes. They live at the monistary. In order to be a monk, you first need to be a priest. Monkes need to have at least a prayer level of 50. Monks are compleatly isolated from the clan. They train the new High priests. If you are not going to be very active in this clan, becomeing a monk might be something for you. 'Expanding' The Cutting Moon, are currently working on expanding. Jobs are being given to clanmates, depending on their skill. If no skill is known, they are put down as souldiers. Property'' The Cutting Moon officually own Falador on world 3. Clan Leaders Jefsua Jefsua is the proud leader of he Cutting Moon About Jefsua Jefsua has a set of Saradomin armor. He runs his clan with pride, and has helped many clan members. Giving him there undieing loyalty. Legend As legends have it, Jefsua fought with Zamorak. Before he could deal the fatal blow, Zamorak's prists attacked him from behind. Before he could get free, Zamorak teleported Jefsua to an uncharted island from Runescape. Corpses from heros of old, lay scaterd on the ground. (Currently the legend is being researched, and nothing else is discoverd so far.) Category:Free-to-Play Clans Category:Clans